Facebook a Poudlard sa donne CitronBook !
by Kasumi-harada
Summary: Cette super application qu'est Facebook a atteint le monde sorcier mais Poudlard n'ayant pas les mêmes réseaux Albus Dumbledore décide de crée CitronBook un version alternative de Facebook pour les sorciers qui serait même compatible avec leurs mobiles ! OCxDM, BZxRW, HPxPP, TNxLL, GWxNL et SFxDT. Ceci est ma toute première fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !


**Lucy Zabini** vient de rejoindre CitronBook.

 **Lucy Zabini** est maintenant ami **Blaise ZabZab** , **Draco Sang Pur Malfoy** , **Pans' Parkinson** , **Theo orNott** , **Harry Potter** , **Ron Weasley** , **Ginny Weasley** , **Luna Lovegood** et 438 autres personnes.

 **Pans' Parkinson :** Te voila enfin sur CitronBook !

 _ **Blaise ZabZab** , **Draco Sang Pur Malfoy** , **Theo orNott** , **Harry Potter** , **Ron Weasley** , **Ginny Weasley** , **Luna Lovegood** et 29 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Lucy Zabini :** Depuis le temps que toi et Blaise me harcelez pour m'y inscrire j'ai fini par craquer x)

 _ **Blaise ZabZab** et **Pans' Parkinson** aiment ça_

 **Blaise ZabZab :** Ont ne tas pas harcelez voyons.

 _ **Pans' Parkinson** , **Lucy Zabini** , **Theo orNott** et **Draco Sang Pur Malfoy** aiment ça_

 **Theo orNoot :** Tu rigole la à peine levez vous alliez la voir pour lui demandez de s'inscrire franchement la pauvre je la plein xD

 _ **Blaise ZabZab** , **Draco Sang Pur Malfoy** , **Pans' Parkinson** , **Harry Potter** , **Ron Weasley** , **Ginny Weasley** , **Luna Lovegood** et 42 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Draco Sang Pur Malfoy :** Suis-je le seul a avoir remarqué que Lucy à les Griffy en amis ?

 _ **Blaise ZabZab** , **Theo orNott** , **Pans' Parkinson** , **Harry Potter** , **Ron Weasley** , **Ginny Weasley** , **Luna Lovegood** et 160 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Pans' Parkinson :** Nan t'es pas le seul mais ont est pas suicidèrent donc ont préfèrent ne rien dire lol

 _ **Blaise ZabZab** , **Draco Sang Pur Malfoy** , **Harry Potter** , **Ron Weasley** , **Ginny Weasley** , **Luna Lovegood** et 56 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Harry Potter :** Et pour ta gouverne Malfoy sache que je suis ami avec Lucy même en dehors de CitronBook, tout comme elle est amie avec Ron, Ginny, Luna et les autres sauf pour Hermione, elle na pas l'aire de l'aimer ( _juste comme sa il est un peu prétentieux ton pseudo_ )

 _ **Ron Weasley** , **Ginny Weasley,** **Hermionne Granger** et 19 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Draco Sang Pur Malfoy :** Potter je me fiche de savoir avec qui tu est ami je fesais simplement remarquer que Lucy avait des fréquentations bizarre ! Franchement sa ne m'étonne même pas pour ta miss-je-sais-tout de meilleure amie je me demande même comment vous faite pour être amis avec elle, de plus sache qu'un Malfoy n'est jamais prétentieux il ne fait que montrer qu'il est supérieure au autre ! ( _et mon pseudo t'emmerde !_ )

 _ **Blaise ZabZab** , **Theo orNott** , **Pans' Parkinson** , **Luna Lovegood** et 107 autres personnes aimes ça_

 **Harry Potter :** Hermione est très gentille et est toujours la pour les autres c'est normal que nous soyons amis avec elle ! Et en plus t'es narcissique XD

 _ **Ron Weasley** , **Ginny Weasley** , **Hermionne Granger** et 20 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Luna Lovegood :** J'interviens seulement pour te dire Harry que pour ma part Hermione n'est pas mon amie de plus plein de Nargoles et de Joncheruines tourne autour d'elle je pense que c'est pour sa qu'elle se croient plus intelligente que les autres.

 _ **Lucy Zabini** , **Blaise ZabZab** , **Draco Sang Pur Malfoy** , **Pans' Parkinson** , **Theo orNott** et 209 autres personnes aiment ça_

 **Lucy Zabini : **Je vous prierais d'allez vous engueulez ailleurs que sur ma publication !

* * *

 **Lucy Zabini** , **Blaise ZabZab** , **Draco Sang Pur Malfoy** , **Pans' Parkinson** , **Theo orNott** et 239 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe **"Sepantard un jour, Serpantard toujours"**

 **Harry Potter** , **Ron Weasley** , **Ginny Weasley** , **Hermionne Granger** et 290 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe **"Griffondor pour la vie !"**

 **Ginny Weasley** participent à l'évènement **"Soirée pyjama chez les Serpantard"**

 **Draco Sang Pur Malfoy :** ...

 **Theo orNott :** Y'auras qui ? :)

 **Ginny Weasley :** Lucy, Pansy, Luna, Daphnée, Astoria et moi.

 _ **Theo orNott** aime ça_

 **Hermione Granger :** Ginny tu côtoies nos ennemie maintenant ?

 **Ginny Weasley :** Figure toi que l'ennemie comme tu dit a un très grand sens de la mode et je m'amuse mieux avec elle !

 _ **Pans' Parkinson** , **Lucy Zabini** , **Daphnée Green'** , **Astoria Green'** et **Luna Lovegood** aiment ça_

 **Theo orNott :** Je peut venir ? :)

 _ **Lucy Zabini** aime ça_

 **Lucy Zabini :** Bien sur tu est le bienvenu Theo :)

 **Blaise ZabZab :** Moi aussi ? :D

 **Lucy Zabini :** Or Nott !

 _ **Theo orNott** aime ça_

 **Blaise ZabZab :** Mais pourquoi je suis ton jumeau quand même !

 **Lucy Zabini :** Certes mais tu n'as pas un aussi grand sens de la mode que Theo ;)

 _ **Theo orNott** aime ça_

 **Blaise ZabZab :** C'est pas juste t'es plus ma sœur ! ( _boude_ )

 _ **Lucy Zabini** aime ça_

 **Lucy Zabini :** Okay =)

* * *

 **Drago Sang Pur Malfoy** , **Blaise ZabZab** , **Harry Potter** et **Ron Weasley** participent à l'évènement **"Espionner la soirée pyjama"**

 **Seamus Finigan :** Dixit sur un site publique

 _ **Ginny Weasley** , **Luna Lovegood** , **Pans' Parkinson** , **Lucy Zabini** , **Theo orNott** , **Daphnée Green'** et **Astoria Green'** aiment ça_

* * *

 **Drago Sang Pur Malfoy** , **Blaise ZabZab** , **Harry Potter** et **Ron Weasley** participent à l'évènement **"Retenue dans la foret interdite avec Rusard"**

 **Lucy Zabini :** Sa vous apprendras à vouloir nous espionner !

 **Ron Weaslay :** Il fallait vraiment que Rusard sorte juste au moment où on arrivait ?!

 **Pansy Parkinson** **:** Draco Blaise expliquez vous !

 **Drago Sang Pur Malfoy :** Tout marchait bien avant que ces 3 abrutis se mettent à se battre, c'est normal que Rusard est débarquer après tout ce bordel et ces insultes

 **Ginny Weasley :** ...

 **Luna Lovegood :** ...

 **Lucy Zabini :** ...

 **Theo OrNott :** ...

 **Pans' Parkinson :** ...

 **Seamus Finigan :** XD


End file.
